


Instrucciones para cargar el smartphone

by NinfaRoma41



Category: CORTÁZAR Julio - Works, Historias de Cronopios y de Famas | Stories of Cronopios and Famas - Julio Cortázar, Julio Cortázar (Escritor), Julio Cortázar (Writer)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergency, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clásicos Latinoamericanos, Gen, Historias de Cronopios y de Famas, Homage, Instrucciones para dar cuerda al reloj, Julio Cortázar - Freeform, Parody, Preámbulo a las instrucciones para dar cuerda al reloj, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinfaRoma41/pseuds/NinfaRoma41
Summary: Modern Setting AU del texto "Instrucciones para darle cuerda al reloj" por Julio Cortázar, incluido en su libro "Historias de Cronopios y de Famas", un libro que cambió mi vida.





	Instrucciones para cargar el smartphone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instrucciones para dar cuerda al reloj](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355695) by Julio Cortázar. 



> Justo cuando pensábamos que no me podía poner más hipster, decidí que mi primer trabajo en la plataforma tenía que ser algo sobre lo que nadie más hubiera publicado antes...
> 
> Y me siento sumamente honrada de ser la primera en publicar un texto para Julio Cortázar.
> 
> "Historias de Cronopios y de Famas" fue un libro que cambió mi vida al romper con los límites de lo establecido y abrirme una infinitud se posibilidades que haya entonces me era desconocida.
> 
> Este es mi pequeño homenaje.

Piensa en esto: cuando te regalan un smartphone, te regalan un diminuta prisión dorada, un grillete enjoyado, una jaula de humo.

  
No te dan solamente el teléfono celular, que los cumplas muy felices y esperamos que te dure porque cómo nos costó comprarlo, es de buena marca, con carcasa de Kevlar y pantalla de zafiro; no te regalan esa endeble calculadora que llevarás en el bolsillo pero cargarás en tu subconsciente. Te regalan -no lo saben, lo terrible es que no lo saben- un nuevo pedazo etéreo y lábil de ti mismo, algo que es tuyo pero no es tu cuerpo, que no puedes ni atar siquiera a tu cuerpo, y aún así lleva la mitad de tu vida dentro, flotando como una boya perpetua, oscilando entre el bolsillo, la mesa y tu mano. Te regalan la necesidad cargarlo todo el tiempo, cargarlo para que siga siendo un smartphone; la obsesión de estar conectado, de atender al marasmo inefable de sus pitidos, al difuso concepto de gente que sentimos del otro lado y queremos pensar que existe. Te regalan el miedo de perderlo, de que te lo roben, de que se caiga al suelo y se rompa o se moje. Te regalan su marca y la seguridad de que es una marca mejor que las otras, te regalan el acto reflejo de comparar tu celular con los demás celulares.

No te regalan un smartphone, tú eres el regalado, a ti te ofrecen para el cumpleaños del smartphone.


End file.
